Untitled
by Serendipity73
Summary: I am not sure what this one is about.. I know its AWR.. its all I used to write...


Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, only to Pet Fly Productions. But Ariel belongs to me.  
Okay after this last case of ours, well after the last few that is, a lot of stuff has been going on. What I mean is between Joe and myself.  
First it was the seminar that went to hell. I thought he was dead. He was shot, and I didn't or couldn't do anything to help. I have never felt so helpless in my entire life. I think it was at that moment that I knew something was happening.  
Then when Joe came out of the building with the Viper, I was just so happy to see him. I had my chance back. I actually cried in his arms.  
Cried that he was hurt, cried because I has happy to see him alive and well, or all of the above. I am still not sure, but whatever the reason it is okay with me. I knew then that he felt the same way. By just how he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in to him. I have never felt so right in my entire life. Normally, I don't need a man in my life to make me feel complete, whole, happy. I am a strong woman, a alone strong woman though. But ever since Joe came into my life I realized there was something missing.  
Then came the case where we went under cover as a married couple. Now that was fun, when we had some time to just be alone. I have to admit that. I really like the off duty Joe Astor. I want this down for the records that he is the most caring, affectionate, respectful man I have ever known in my life. Anyway, I was really nervous about this whole one bed thing though. I knew that I was no where near ready for this at all.  
I had a feeling he felt the same way. I mean moving in the forward direction is one thing but a forward direction at a out of control speed is a totally different thing. Ever since the case before this the flirting and affection as gotten a lot more prominent in our relationship. I am showing emotion more and so is he. So needless to say put us in the same room, the same bed all night long was going to be very, well long to say the least.  
I know that she meant well, but slipping that nightie in the towels didn't help matters at all. Joe knew I wouldn't put it on, but he insisted on teasing me with it. It was really cute in a way. Half the time I had no idea if he was serious or not. In the end though, I have to admit that he was serious the whole time. Oh and me and my big mouth,  
just have to tell Joe that I have a tattoo. Man where on earth did that come from. So now I have one curious male on my hands.  
Anyway, the night went well, after the joking around stopped. It was really nice to be with him that way. We went to sleep on separate sides of the bed. All was going well, I vowed to stay on my side and give him enough room. Well that was the plan honest. I woke up about half way through the night with my arms wrapped around him. I was a little confused at first, then I realized what was going on, that's when I made the mistake of getting out of bed. I walked over to the window and just watched the night. So peaceful, quite. I have to say these people really did have a nice home. I have no idea how long I was standing there when I heard Joe say something to me.  
"Westlake?"  
I didn't hear him at first because he asked again.  
"Where are you?"  
"I am right here Joe."  
He sits up in bed a little and looks towards the window at me. He sees something but I am not sure what, because he just stares at me for a few minutes.  
"What's wrong? Why did you get up?"  
I am silent for a bit before I answer him.  
"Nothing is wrong, just couldn't sleep so I got up, didn't want to disturb you."  
He looks genuially concerned about me and its up even more.  
"Well you already did. Come back to bed will you."  
I turn back to the window. Joe please don't do this to me, my mind pleads.  
"I'll be right there."  
"Good." He says and lies back down as I crawl in next to him.  
I know I fall back to sleep first, I don't remember hearing his breathing even out this time. If I have to keep this cover for more than one night, someone better help me.  
The next thing I know is that the sun is shinning in my face, and I can't move. I have to get that sun out of my eyes, and I can't move.  
Why?  
I look down and now its Joe's turn to link himself to me. It is funny I say 'linked', because in many ways it does feel that way. I can tell what he is thinking most of the time, and we communicate by this silent communication. I guess we do that a lot because Frankie said something to me the other day about it. Anyway, he has is arm around me and is kind of spooning me, but not quite. Again I try to move, this time he stops me.  
"Please don't" and tightens his hold on me.  
"What?" It came out as a whisper, but good ole Joe heard me anyway.  
"I like this. Please don't get up." Now he is mumbling to the back of my neck, I am doing all I can not to show how much of an effect that is having on me.  
Yes I am very stubborn. I know I feel this way towards someone and I back away. I have done it my entire life. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he just wants one thing then its over? What if, What if, What if?  
"Okay." I tell him and lay back down. I have no idea what part of my mind that came from. But I realize how nice it really does feel, to wake up next to someone, someone who cares for you and wants you to be there.  
WOW okay now I am scared.  
"Um, thanks Cameron." He mumbles back to me.  
Note, Joe only calls me by my first name when something is wrong, when he is sorry about anything. This is new to me.  
I nod and go back to looking out the window. Maybe he isn't awake and doesn't realize what he is saying to me.  
About an hour later I hear people moving around downstairs. I look at my watch 9am.  
"Westlake, time to get up." Joe says to me. Mind you we are still in the same position we were a hour or so ago.  
"Hum, this is nice."  
Joe looks shocked, what did I say? Did I just say that thought out loud?  
"Yes it is, but I think I already said that." He smiles at me and gets out of bed.  
"Okay I am up." I just lay there. I am supposed to be pregnant after all right?  
Joe reaches for me and I take his hand getting out of bed.  
Well needless to say the case was closed that afternoon. So that was that. It is then I decide to take the weekend off. I need a break, for all of this. It's then my cell phone rings.  
"Hello"  
"Cameron! Hey how are you?"  
"Ariel? Is that you?"  
Joe and Frankie look at me funny.  
"Yup it is me. I am in town for the weekend. Want to get together?"  
"Sure, when?"  
"Sunday is out, I am going to see my parents for the day. So how about Saturday?"  
"Sounds great! Hey do you need a place to stay?"  
"I am thinking of getting a room, it is only for a few days."  
"No way! You are going to stay with me."  
"You sure?"  
I gave her my address and hung up the phone.  
"Who was that?" Joe asks me.  
"Prying into my life again are we Joe?"  
Frankie laughs in the background.  
"Yes, just making sure that my partner is safe that's all." He says, as he reaches out and takes my fingers into his.  
I just look at him and smile. "I know Joe, I am going to be fine."  
"So who is the Ariel person? Or is it a big secret?" Frankie says.  
"Ariel and I have been good friends for many year. We grew up together."  
"Is she single?" Frankie pipes in again.  
"Frankie!"  
"I was just asking, geeze."  
Joe starts laughing.  
"So when is she coming in?" He asks me "Friday afternoon. I have to meet her at the airport."  
"Why Joe?"  
"Well Joe can I go with you instead." Frankie says from around the monitor.  
"Go where?"  
"I have tickets to the basketball game Friday night. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go."  
Great now he looks hurt and disappointed. "Oh Joe, I'd love to, but Ariel is coming in and I haven't seen here in more than four years." I reach back over and put my hand over his as I move in closer to him.  
"It's okay, no big deal, we will go another time."  
I can tell he is disappointed. He probably wanted to talk about everything and just have a break from everything. Just be Cameron and Joe and not Detective Westlake and Astor. I can't blame him either. But at this point, I need a break from him. I am confused about what is going on and I need to spend some time talking with Ariel. I hope he understands.  
Friday went without a hitch. Nothing new came up, and nothing old came back up either. I took off about 11:30 to meet Ariel at the airport.  
"Bye guys, see you Monday!"  
"Bye Westlake have a great weekend!" Frankie says to me.  
Joe just nods and I turn around to leave. Suddenly I hear him right behind me.  
"Have a great weekend will you."  
"I will, promise me you will do the same."  
I reach up and touch his chest. Not a clue why I did that, but I did.  
I turned and left. I can't wait to see Ariel again! We will have to do something wild and crazy again. Last time we got together we went ad got our tattoos together.  
"Cameron? Is that you?"  
I nod at her.  
"WOW! You look great! It is so nice to see you again. I have missed you!"  
"Ariel I have missed you too!"  
We hug and leave for my car.  
"So what have you been doing with yourself?" I ask her "Well I went back to school, and now I am doing graphic design for a magazine."  
"Oh congrates to you, that is wonderful!"  
We chat on and on like that for hours. Ariel and I went out to dinner and to the tavern that Joe had taken me to once before, and I fell in love with it.  
Turns out that Ariel got married and divorced in the four years I haven't seen her. I was a little upset that I wasn't invited to the wedding, but apparently no one was. They went to Vegas. Figures, just like Ariel to do such a thing. Out of the two of us, she was always the more adventurous one. You wouldn't be able to tell on the outside though, she is all of 5"6' and 100lbs, shoulder length red hair and the greenest eyes.  
After what she told me about this guy, I am glad I didn't meet him, I probably would of shot him. I am really glad she got away, in one piece.  
"So Cameron, who is in your life now a days?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know perfectly well what I mean Cameron."  
We go about picking at our left over dinner.  
"I mean look at this place, it is not exactly one a woman would pick out, now does it?"  
I know it is then to switch the topic asap. I am not that drunk yet to talk about Joe.  
"Fine don't tell me." She says to me.  
"Ariel, there is nothing to tell."  
"Yeah right."  
"So what have you been doing for the last four years?"  
"I am working with the FBI on a special project. That is about all I can tell you about it."  
"Sure, fine, whatever"  
"I can't tell you anymore about it, because it is confidential Ariel."  
"Okay okay relax."  
"So any interesting co-workers?"  
"Ariel"  
"Okay I'll stop, for now"  
About two hours later "So Cam, are you going to tell me about this guy you work with or not?"  
"Oh Ariel, I..I..almost lost him. I almost lost him."  
My eyes are watering now.  
"Shh, Ariel, how did you almost lose him? Tell me what happened."  
"We were on a case and I didn't do my job, I told him, I would go first,  
and I wasn't able to cover him, and he got shot."  
"I am sure that you did everything you could. And he is still alive now,  
so you did your job right."  
"I though he was dead, and I would of never told him anything." I am crying now. I never got any of this out really, 100% out in the open before. I mean yes I did cry with Joe, but not everything came out into the open. Can we say denial?  
"What do you mean Cam?"  
"How I feel about him."  
"Oh, I see. And why haven't you talked with him yet?"  
"You are going to love this Ariel. Our last case, we went over cover as a married couple."  
"You have got to be kidding me. And you didn't straighten things out before then?"  
"Nope"  
"You have to tell me."  
See Ariel has always been like this, very nosey. Wants to know everything. I have grown to love this part of her. It helps me to talk about things I would keep inside and not do anything about.  
"Well I can tell you this, our own bedroom, one bed."  
"Oh Cam, why didn't you say something?"  
"Because it is not like that."  
"Yet"  
"I really don't think he feels the same about me Ariel. I think he just likes me as a friend."  
"Sure Cam. Whatever you say. What is his name anyway?"  
"Joe"  
The rest of the night went like that. We talked, joked, drank.  
I am wondering how we are going to get home tonight. I haven't done this since Ariel was last here. Thank god I don't have to work this weekend.  
The next thing I know is that I am in a car, being driven somewhere.  
Hopefully home. Let me get this straight, I NEVER do this.  
Ariel wants to type now, she says she has some necessary information that needs to go in here, but I was indisposed of to remember what happened. Don't worry nothing bad happened.  
Hi! It's me Ariel. I wanted to say a few things in here. First off Cameron is madly in love with this guy Joe. It took me a awful long time to get her drunk enough to talk to me about him. I had no idea how we were going to get back to her place. We were defiantly in no condition to drive.  
I know it is hard for her to talk about her feelings with me, or anyone for that matter. When she started to cry about what went on during one of their cases, I knew it was bad. I will have to meet this guy sometime, and pray she doesn't do what I did by running off and getting married. But I do have this feeling it isn't going to be this way with her.  
I knew it was time to leave this place when she laid down on the bench at the tavern and fell asleep. I went digging through her purse. I know don't be mad, but I spent most of my money on drinks. Well at least it wasn't another tattoo. But Saturday night is a whole different night!  
Anyway I found her cell phone, and hit speed dial number 1.  
I got a very groggie hello from the other end.  
"Hello?"  
"Ah, Hi."  
"Who is this?" The man asks me.  
"My name is Ariel, you don't know me, but I think you know.." I am cut off "Westlake."  
"Ah yes, if you mean Cameron." I start laughing at this point. I can't control it.  
"Sorry, but we need a ride, and I wasn't sure who to call so I hit speed dial on her cell phone."  
"You are Westlake's friend right?"  
"Yes I am, we are at, man where are we. The Fountain, can you pick us up?"  
"What's wrong with Westlake? Is she okay?"  
I look down at her. "Yeah she is fine, we just had a little to drink and don't want to drive."  
"Can I speak to her?"  
"Ah nope, she is sleeping."  
"Sleeping?"  
"Yeah, I gotta go, are you going to come get us?"  
"Yeah I'll be right there."  
Well this guy is good. Willing to come get us at this ungodly hour. He must have it bad for her.  
I don't know about twenty minutes go by and in comes this man about six foot and looking very tired. That must be Joe. He comes walking right over to us.  
"Hi I am Ariel. I am sorry to call, but I didn't know who else to call."  
"My name is Joe, I work with Westlake."  
"Yes I know, she told me." I look over to her. "Well before she fell asleep that is."  
All the way back to Cameron's place it was quite. I said my apologies to Joe. I really do feel bad. Cameron and I are dangerous when we get together.  
I went to the guestroom and went to bed. I heard Joe carry Cameron in and put her in bed. She was mumbling something. I am not sure what because I am in the next room, but I am sure Joe knew.  
I fell asleep soon after that/  
The next thing I know is that it is really bright. Sun, argh I want to go back to sleep , but know it is not going to happen. I could never go back to sleep when I woke up, even if I had a late night. Just the opposite of Cameron. She would sleep the day away.  
I stumble out to the kitchen with one thing on my mind. Coffee. I think I walked past a figure on the couch, so I double back. Yup, just what I thought. Joe spent what was left of the night on the couch here. Now I feel really bad.  
As soon as I made the coffee Joe was awake. Cameron did say he was always drinking the stuff. Anyway.  
"Morning Ariel. You are up early."  
"I have always gotten up with the sun, no matter how late I had been up the night before."  
He just nods at me.  
"Coffee?"  
"Yes please." He says to me.  
"Look I am sorry about last night. We got talking and lost track. It is dangerous to get the two of us together. You never know what's going to happen."  
"It is okay, I am glad you called."  
"How was the game?" I asked him. He looked at me strangely at first.  
"Oh it was okay. We lost."  
"You know what, Cameron must mean a lot to you, to come out late last night and give up whatever you where doing to help."  
"I was sleeping, and it is no bother."  
"No girlfriend?"  
He looks at me and smiles. "No"  
He shakes his head "I went to the game with a friend last night."  
"Oh, okay"  
"Do you have a point to that?"  
I take another slip of my coffee. "Well, I am fishing I guess. You were all she talked about last night."  
"Westlake is very special to me. I like her."  
"Take it past professional yet?"  
He blushes. Awww.  
"No"  
"You know she thinks you don't feel the same way about her."  
"And how is that?"  
I sit down at the table and look out of the kitchen window. "You know Joe it is not polite to make a woman think to much after a night of drinking."  
"Haha."  
"Okay, if Cameron finds out I told you think, she would kill me." I move closer to him. "She cares for you, a lot. She thinks you only care for her as a friend and co-worker. Do you understand?"  
"But she is wrong."  
"Then why don't you tell her? I mean life is so short, you never know what is going to happen from one moment to the next."  
Joe drinks some more. "I know" came out mumbles.  
"She told me about what happened when she thought you were dead."  
"What?"  
"She cried, a lot."  
His eyes water up. Can we say denial and stubbornness here?  
"My opinion here Joe, is that she is in love with you and you feel the same about her."  
With that Cameron slowly walks out into the kitchen.  
"Morning Cameron"  
"Argh, is that what you call it?"  
"Grump"  
"Is that coffee I smell."  
She is not even aware that Joe is here. This is to funny.  
"You know what Cameron, you could never deal with hangovers that well."  
"Ha ha"  
"Yes it is coffee, Joe and I are just sitting here having some."  
"Oh Ariel, don't even mention that name. I am so glad he can't see me like this."  
She sits down next to me. I swear Joe is going to crack up in a minute.  
I get up and walk over to the coffee and make her a cup. When I return,  
she looks up and sees Joe.  
"What are you doing here Joe?"  
"You don't remember do you Cameron?"  
She looks back to me. "No, what did I do?"  
"Oh nothing, just pass out. I called who ever was speed dial number one on your phone and I got Joe here." I point to him.  
"Why didn't you go home afterwards Joe?" She asks "Because you asked me not to."  
"Oh"  
I am going to hand this back to Cameron now. Nice talking to all of you.  
  
Ariel is looking at me strangely. I wonder what actually happened last night.  
"Hey guys I am going to go for a run. I will be back later."  
"Ariel are you nuts?"  
"Well I don't think so but.."  
"Have fun Ariel." Joe says.  
"You to Joe."  
Okay now I am confused. What happened between Joe and Ariel. Figures just like always, I find decent man and she comes in and bam, its all over for me. It has always been like that. Now I am not the jealous type at all. But damn it, it is my turn.  
"How are you feeling Cameron?" Joe asks me This gets my attention.  
"I am okay, just had a little to much last night."  
"I know. But I am glad you called me."  
I bet you are.  
"What?"  
Oh man I did it again. Did I say that out loud? Geeze what did I drink last night? My head is killing me.  
"Nothing."  
I get up and get some more coffee. Joe is watching me the whole time with this compassionate look to his features. Why does he like Ariel so much? What does she have that I don't?  
I must be just standing there looking at the coffee pot, because I feel Joe come up behind me, and put his hands on the counter around me.  
I have to ask. This is going to drive me nuts if I don't. Then I will loss Joe, Ariel and everyone else that gets involved.  
"You know that is not true."  
"What is going on between you and Ariel?"  
"What do you mean? There is nothing going on."  
I shrug off his hand on my shoulder.  
"Then what was that remark before she left?"  
"She was awake when I got up and you could say, we had a interesting conservation."  
I turn around and face him now. I want to hear this.  
"About what?"  
"About you, and me."  
"Yeah, and."  
"Cameron, I said this to you once before. I have nothing to hide from you. I never will, you, mean everything to me."  
My eyes are watering now. "Joe, I know. I feel the same about you. I can't explain it, but you are everything to me."  
With that we pull each other into a hug. Just like what we did after that seminar. I lended into his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him.  
We stay like that for a long time before the front door opened and Ariel walked in again.  
"Hey guys, oh I am sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."  
"Ariel it is okay. No harm done." Joe says. "Cameron looks like she needs to sit down anyway."  
"Oh Detective Westlake a late night last night? How does the head feel today?"  
Frankie comes over and rubs my head. I could seriously hurt him at this point.  
"Oh I found this as I was coming up the drive way." Ariel points to Frankie. "He said he knows you."  
"Yeah Ariel, meet Frankie."  
We go about talking for a bit. But I need a nap. From what Ariel and Frankie had come up with we are all going out tonight to a sports bar. I need to sleep and to do it in quite.  
"Alright I think we should all leave, Westlake looks like she needs sleep. And she isn't going to get it when we are all here." Frankie says.  
"Well I could use some lunch, who cares to join me?" Ariel says. I know she is talking to Frankie. But I grab a hold of Joe's arm to tell him to stay with me. He understands and agrees.  
"Make sure she gets some sleep Joe. I want to have a good time tonight."  
I walk up to Joe and pull him back towards the couch.  
"Thanks" I say to him and smile.  
"Anything for you."  
"Can we just lay here together? I want to wake up here with you."  
"That sounds like a good plan to me."  
He takes me in his arms and we lay down. Within five minutes I am sound asleep, with Joe rubbing small circles on my back. I know he was whispering things to me, but I just couldn't make it out.  
About four hours later.  
Gillian's Sports Bar We are all sitting and watching the basketball game, and talking. I am actually having a great time. Joe is next to me, he is being great. He told hands on and off, just like the time he did when he handed me the file on his past. He just grabs my fingers and holds on for everything.  
We brush hands when reaching for the nachos and pretzels that we are eating. And I can say this, he is being one hundred percent more attentive to me then ever.  
I must have been sitting there for a while not saying anything, because Joe asked me if everything was okay.  
"Are you okay?" He leans over and whispers in my ear "Humm?"  
"What are you thinking about?" He asks me again.  
I turn around to him and he is right there not two inches from me. I can't move, I don't want to move. I smile creeps across my face, if I would just move a little this way or a little that way, I could steel a … My thoughts were interrupted again.  
"Cameron, I wanted to tell you that, this afternoon, I really enjoyed it."  
"So did I Joe."  
"You know, I have never had a friendship, or relationship of any kind like ours and Frankie, and as much as I hate to say it, Catlett as well."  
I nod, I know as well. I had friends back at school, but none that I really keep in touch with or do anything with, except for Ariel.  
"I am sorry Joe." I reach up and put my hand on his cheek.  
"Nothing to be sorry about. That was then this is now. I have Frankie,  
Catlett and especially you. That is what matters."  
"I have always been a very independent person, someone who can take care of their self, and doesn't need anyone." I look right at his eyes. I have to know that he understands this.  
"Until I met you Joe. I have no idea what happened after that. It was like, if you weren't there I wasn't complete. A void came into my heart and life."  
"I understand."  
I look around finally realizing that after all this time we were here with two other people, but they weren't here. Strange.  
"Joe? Where did Frankie and Ariel go?"  
"Over there." He points to the dance floor.  
Oh I see.  
"Do you want to dance?" Joe asks me taking my hand in his again.  
"You know what Joe, I hate to say no, but my head is killing me. I wouldn't mind getting out of here."  
He nods at me.  
"I think that Ariel and Frankie will be fine all by themselves anyway."  
"Good Detective skills Joe."  
We say our good-byes and leave the bar.  
"Where to Westlake?"  
"Some place where I can get some air."  
"Okay"  
"I wouldn't mind going for a walk, somewhere quite."  
We just drive for a bit. I am not sure where we are going but anywhere is fine with me.  
About two hours later we stop. By this time I am slowly falling asleep.  
"We are here sleepy head." Joe says to me as he shakes my shoulder.  
"Where are we Joe?"  
"You said you wanted some fresh air and a walk, right?"  
I step out of the car, and wow, how long did I sleep because somehow Joe found a beach.  
"Joe, where are we?"  
"We are north of Metro in Southern New Jersey."  
"It is beautiful here, Joe. Thanks for bringing me here."  
We start walking on the beach. I forgot how nice it is just to talk your shoes off and walk in the sand and have the ocean run over them. I haven't done this in a very long time. I am really glad he brought me here. It has to be one of the most wonderful things anyone has done for me.  
"I used to come here a lot when I was first working on the Viper Project. When everything was kind of screwy. I mean I didn't know my past, and I wasn't really sure who I was, as a person. I just would sit here in the sand and watch the sun rise and think, try to remember."  
"Oh Joe, I am sorry." I take his hand in mine.  
"It's okay Cameron, you didn't know me back then."  
"I would of liked to."  
We walk a while more to this.  
"You know Joe, it is so nice just to be you and me, not Detective Westlake and Joe Astor. I am really enjoying this. Thank you" I say to him and he turns me around to look at him.  
" Me too Cameron. And you don't have to thank me, I would do anything for you."  
He pulls me in close and I rest my head on his shoulder. Joe wraps his arms around me and I do the same.  
"Joe look the sun is coming up. I haven't seen a sun set in a very long time." I turn around in his arms and look out over the ocean.  
"This is wonderful Cameron, it is beautiful. You forget how things like this are so beautiful when you live in the city."  
I am sure how long we stay there like that, but I know we should be getting back.  
"Joe as much I hate to say it, but I think we need to get back."  
"Yeah I know. Let's head back."  
Back at my place I invite Joe in for breakfast and coffee.  
"Want to come in for some coffee and something to eat?" I ask him.  
"Coffee sound great."  
I think the tiredness is setting in, the little hour sleep I got last night just is not cutting it. I am starting to fall asleep at the kitchen table.  
"Westlake why don't you go lay down, you look like you are going to fall into that cup of coffee."  
I have to laugh, I do don't I.  
"Okay, why don't we take the coffee to the living room then."  
"Sure"  
Joe sits down at one end of the couch and I sit down next to him.  
"I am tired."  
"Then lay down and go to sleep." Joe says to me.  
I move over to the other end of the couch and out my feet on Joe's lap.  
He is actually rubbing my feet. I look up and he has rested his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. I reach up and pull his arm towards me.  
"What?"  
"Lay here next to me."  
I move to my side and towards the edge of the couch. He moves in behind me and drapes his arm around my waist. I just have to hold his hand, so I interlace my fingers with his. This is how we sleep until the annoying phone rings.  
"Hello?"  
"Joe?"  
"Yes, what is up Frankie?"  
"I was calling Westlake, is everything okay?"  
"Yeah everything I fine, I'll wake her."  
"Joe?"  
"Are you two just still partners and friends?"  
"Yes Frankie."  
"Yeah right."  
Joe puts the phone down and wakes me.  
"Westlake, Frankie is on the phone."  
"Okay okay."  
"Hello?"  
"Morning to you Westlake."  
"Ha ha. What's up?"  
"Well can you guys get down here, Catlett has a case for us."  
"Sure we will be there in a hour."  
"Okay"  
"Frankie, where is Ariel?"  
"Last time I knew, she was passed out on my couch. You know that girl can party. I had a hard time keeping up with her."  
"Yes I know, that's why I was the way I was yesterday."  
"Westlake, should I worry about leaving her all alone in my place?"  
"No Frankie, everything will be fine."  
I hang up the phone and roll back over.  
"I really don't want to get up." I say to Joe.  
"I know neither do I. I am really comfortable."  
"I just wanted to say thank you to you."  
"For what?"  
"For being you, trusting, respecting me, caring for me, for being my friend."  
"I want to say the same for you. I am really a lucky person to have you in my life."  
Later on at the complex "Hey guys, how is everything?"  
"Everything is just fine Frankie. Here we bought coffee."  
Joe hands coffee to Frankie and sits down.  
"So you guys have a good night last night?"  
"Frankie, that is none of your business." I tell him.  
"Fine I will get it out of Joe later."  
"Yeah right Frankie."  
I know he will tell Frankie, but its okay really, I am just pulling his chain that's all.  
"We are just waiting on Catlett's call to fill you guys in on the case."  
Frankie states as he sits back down at the computer.  
Joe and I are still sitting at the table together. You know what I really don't feel any different about anything between us. We have taken our relationship a step further, but I am as much as Joe very comfortable with this whole thing. But I want to say this, as much as I am willing, I am still a little unsure about this. I just don't want this to be an one night stand, if you may.  
Catlett interrupts my thoughts.  
"Hey guys."  
"Sorry to interrupt your weekend guys, but something has come up."  
Now you all know that we can't discuss cases with you. So you can fill in the blanks yourself. But I can tell you is that involves Diamonds,  
and a robbery. Catlett and Frankie are the lucky ones who first get to go in undercover.  
About two weeks later Joe and I were listening in on Frankie and Catlett. By this time of the stake out we were all getting a little annoyed that nothing has happened. But at least they were not the people sitting in a car waiting. I don't complain at all, but this is boring. Well except for the fact that Joe is with me. That in itself is the only highlight.  
Anyway after about another week of this, Joe and I took this case into our own hands and went undercover ourselves, we both knew that we could get into trouble, but something had to be done.  
Well needless to say Frankie, Joe and I were sitting and discussing how we were going to do this, and came up with us going undercover as a married couple.  
Well this was going to be interesting. I wasn't to sure how to go about this. I was a little worried on how everything would go down as well. We decided that if we couldn't get in we would go with the plan and say I was pregnant. Now that got me thinking as well. I am not getting any younger. Anyway that topic is for later in this story.  
Well we made our move when he wasn't home (no names here, sorry) and we introduced ourselves to his wife. While Joe and let's call him Bill,  
were outside talking his wife and I had a small chat. I told her I was pregnant and what not.  
That night she brought us towels and showed us the bedroom. I was surprised to see she had slipped a little nightie in my towels. Well we all know what was on her mind tonight. Anyway, I went to get changed for bed. Joe had already gotten into bed and was waiting for me. This made me a little nervous. But I couldn't sleep in the bathroom, so I turned off the light and went out.  
"Well what do you think?" and he pats the bed next to him. "About the case."  
"Oh, well I think that she is clueless about his past." I walk over to the window and look out.  
"But she may ask you for some information."  
"It may be her way of checking us out."  
"Na, I think she is in the dark."  
"Look what she put in my towels." I show him the nightie. I am not sure why I did that. Maybe it was because I wanted to wear it for him, or maybe it was because I just plan old wanted him to know that she gave it to me to wear. I am not sure which one it was.  
"Well we must not disappoint our hostess now would we? Put it on."  
"No way" Now I am a little nervous, Joe sounds desperately serious.  
"Oh come on." Joe says "You know she slipped a little something into my towels as well. It's leopard and very brief." He adjusts while he is sitting there.  
"Yeah right."  
"You don't believe me?" He asks "Try me"  
I am still dangling the nightie in my hands when I get an idea. I decide to hit him with the night, distract him enough and grab the sheets back.  
Joe is only joking. To bad, but I have no idea how I would of reacted if he hadn't been lying. But I have to say I would like to find out. Anyway Joe manages to grab a hold of me and pulled me into the bed and started tickling me. Tickling me, I couldn't believe it. I didn't think that he had it in him or me for that reason. But I loved being with him this way. I looked up at Joe and I was about an inch from him, I was so tempted to kiss him right there. He was so warm, and we were in bed alone. The opportunity was so there, but I didn't take advantage of it.  
Don't ask me why. But I can probably say it is because we are on a case.  
I don't want to get work and personal time laced together.  
"Please Cameron, I want to see your tattoo."  
"You do, do you?"  
"I am your partner I need to know these things." He grabs me again and I pull my legs up against myself.  
Joe reaches down and touches my legs. Now he has never gone that far before. Always gave me the respect of personal space and everything. Joe is getting braver and more secure with me and himself now. That can be a good thing and a bad thing as well. I really don't want to rush this.  
Maybe I should tell him next time we talk, after this case.  
He comes over and whispers in my ear "Your legs are so soft."  
I blush, I know I do. I can feel it comes from my toes. And Joe has this expression on his face, that he wasn't sure if he said that or not, and is waiting for my reaction.  
"Only for you Joe." I whisper back to him. Now its his turn to blush.  
"Oh really now?"  
I reach over him, well not really reach, sort of lay over him to turn off the light.  
"Saw it."  
"No you didn't"  
"Did to"  
I lay back down and cover myself up and Joe does the same.  
"Goodnight Cameron"  
"Night Joe"  
I roll over on my left side and Joe on his right. It was going fine, we had this mutual agreement not get work involved in our personal relationship. So that means no touching like we have done over the last few days.  
Well it turned to be a good idea anyway. I woke up in the middle of the night to be wrapped up in Joe's arms.  
I get up out of bed and walk over to the window.  
"Westlake?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Where are you?"  
"Right here Joe."  
"I didn't know where you went to."  
"Can I tell you something Joe."  
"Sure anything. You know that."  
"I want to take our relationship slow. Is this okay with you?"  
"Anything wrong Westlake?"  
"Not really, even though everything that we have gone through and everything that is going on with us, I am nervous. I don't want what we have just to be a one night stand."  
"Some how Cameron, I really don't think that will happen. I want you to know that I am in this for the long haul. And if you are nervous, as nervous as I am, then I am willing to take it as slow as you want to. I am not going anywhere, I respect you to much."  
I smile back at him. This is the best thing anyone has said to me.  
"Thank you Joe."  
"Now will you come back to bed?"  
"Oh I get it, that whole thing was a ploy to get me back in bed. I see,  
I understand now." I say to him as I sit back on the bed.  
He comes up behind me and whispers to me "You know that is not true Cameron."  
"I know"  
The next morning I woke up to have Joe watching me. He said he was watching me sleep. I guess that is fine with me.  
During the day we solved the case, to bad someone got shot though. But the diamonds were recovered and Catlett got his job back, and everything was okay.  
We get back to the complex and I have a feeling that we are going to be going on to a next case very soon. Joe and Frankie say I am nuts, but it's true.  
  
Continued in Part 3 


End file.
